


Well now you know

by Malknotfun



Series: Remembering isn't the same as knowing [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Hurt Toby Smith | Tubbo, More tags to be added, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, no beta we die like Tubbo at the festival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malknotfun/pseuds/Malknotfun
Summary: Tubbo figures out why Dream looks so much like his brother. He hates the reason, but it's not like he could change it.(This is what happens after Remembering isn't hard and Not knowing is hard)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s), Plantoic Relationships only, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Remembering isn't the same as knowing [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035168
Comments: 111
Kudos: 710





	1. Sometimes the truth can hurt you

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the beginning, and I have no idea what to do with it. Also warning, some fighting is going to happen. Double also, I'm not great writer so there's bound to be some mistakes. Also thank you for all the Kudos!! I honestly didn't think people would like this..Anyways I hope you enjoy!

Tubbo stared at the green eyes, they seemed so familiar. He couldn't look away from them. He felt like he knew those eyes.

They looked just like Clay's eyes. Dream looked like Clay, far too much for it to just be a coincidence.

But Dream couldn't be Clay. Clay wouldn't start wars. Clay wouldn't hurt his friends. Clay wouldn't side with an enemy. Clay wouldn't hurt his family.

But that was the Clay that Tubbo knew from ten years ago. After ten whole years it's likely for someone to change.

Tubbo felt tears well up in his eyes, as he stared at the emerald eyes. This couldn't be Clay. It couldn't be Clay. 

But he knew deep down it was. It was his brother, it was Clay.

He just didn't want to admit, to accept that someone as manipulative and powerful as Dream, was his older brother. Clay was someone he looked up too. Who used to protect him. Who put others before himself. Who would help people that were injured. Dream wasn't like that, he loved chaos. He loved killing his friends for fun. He loved starting wars. He loved watching as people starts stopping trusting they're friends. Dream was the puppet master of the smp. He was also standing right in front of him.

Breath stuttering, he considered he could be wrong, that he was just over thinking. He could be wrong.

But he just had to know, he had to know.

"..Clay?"

It's me, Toby.  
~

Dream raised his eyebrow, watching as the boy infront of stared at him. He wondered if there was side effects after giving people another chance at life.

It wouldnt be surpriseing, this was the first time he let someone have another chance. There was bound to be some complications after bringing them out of the void after all three lives were used.

After a while, he started to feel slightly concerned and creeped out. Tubbo just seemed to be frozen as he just stared at him.

Snapping his fingers didn't do anything, clapping his hands did nothing, and so didn't waving his hand. 

"..Uh, you alright there Tubbo?" Dream asked, after a few more minutes passed.

Dream felt himself start to panic, as tears started to well up in the younger boys eyes.

He started too feel even more panicked as the tears started to stream down the boys eyes, as he stared at Dream.

He needed to go find Tommy, he had no idea how to deal with a crying Tubbo.

"Listen, I'm going to go get Tommy, so you stay here." Dream told the seemingly frozen boy, turning around ready to go find Tommy. 

He stopped immediately when he heard the other whisper something.

"What did you say?" Dream asked, clenching his hand. He knew there was probably going to be some crucent marks, but right now he didn't care.

"-Toby." 

Dream felt his heart stutter. He slowly turned around facing the nearly trembling boy. Eyes hardning he stalked forward, watching as Tubbo seemed to snap out his trance, falling to the ground, eyes widening.

Stopping Dream knelt down, and grabbing Tubbo's shirt collar, hauling him up. He watched as Tubbo cried out in pain as he was partially thrown into a tree.

"How do you know that name?" Dream asked coldly, hands shaking by his sides.

He felt himself grow annoyed, as Tubbo started to cry, holding his arm. Dream stepped forward, feeling satisfied as the boy flinched back.

"I won't hurt you Tubbo, as long as you tell me how one simple thing. How. Do. You. Know. That. Name?" He was partially towering over the crying boy.

"I-I-" was the stuttered out response. Dream glared and grabbed Tubbo's collar, starting to drag him towards the cliff. 

"W-wait no stop! L-let me go!" Dream ignored the struggling boys attempts to get free. Stopping near the edge, he looked down at Tubbo.

"I gave you your chance, I can take it away." Dream said calmly, despite the rage he felt inside. If Tubbo didn't want to answer how he knew that name, he'd have to just pay for it.

Just when he was going to push Tubbo off, 

"Let me go!! Please." Dream snapped his head down about to say shut up when, but he stopped as he saw the watery blue eyes look at him in fear.

The same familiar blue eyes that looked up at him, that used to be so innocent and cheerful. 

He pulled the crying boy away from the cliff. Letting go when they were far from the cliff.

Dream watched in shocked silence as the boy infront of him cried. Tears started to well up in his eyes. How was he so dumb?

There was so much evidence, how did he not see it before?

".. Toby?" The boy flinched and curled up into a ball as he cried.

Feeling guilt well up in his stomach, he fell too his knees.

What has he done?


	2. Nice well it lasted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo wakes up, and finds out that someone he knew was much different then he originally thought he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shouldn't be posting this, but I have too because I don't have anymore space. And I need more space so I posting this chapter earlier :D Also all of this is fake, and not canon. I'm also not a good writer, so there's bound to be mistakes. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this!

Dream knew taking Tubbo back to their base could cause some complications. There would probably be questions being asked, and he's most likely going to have to be explaining why he brought Tubbo back to their base. Which was a topic he really wanted to avoid for the time being.

He rubbed his eyes in exhaustion after he had gently laid Tubbo onto the couch. His little brother had immediately passed out after he finally stopped crying. He didn't know if it was from exhaustion or just a side effect from being brought to life. Maybe both exhaustion and respawning caused him to pass out.

Dream frowned, eyes stinging as unshed tears threatened to fall. Tubbo shouldn't have to go through all of this. He was too young to have already lost all of his lives. 

Dream sighed as he heard the front door open. Well here goes nothing, it was going to happen sooner or later. Would've been better if it was later, but it's also better sooner than later.

Shaking his head, he stood up and readied himself for the long talk he and his friends were going to have.

~

Waking up seemed harder then usual. It could be from how dry his eyelids felt. It felt like some had glued them shut so he could never open his eyes again.

Forcing his eyes open, he immediately closed them after he noticed how bright it was. After a few minutes later he finally succeed, after three tries of course, which was better then nothing.

Sitting up, Tubbo took in his surroundings. The house and living room was big. The walls were made out of brick and some type of wood that Tubbo couldn't remember the name of. Despite the swords, axes, and potions around the house it seemed nice and cozy.

Looking down he noticed that there was a blanket around him, later noticing the small pillow that was under his head. 

Well at least whoever laid him on the couch gave him a pillow and blanket.

Dream no doubt probably was the one who brought him here. That's the last person he remembered seeing before he blacked out. Tubbo frowned as he remembered what exactly happened before he had passed out.

Dream was Clay. Dream was his brother. Tubbo couldn't help but shiver as he thought that. 

What would Tommy think, would Tommy still be his best friend if he knew Tubbo was related to the very person who made their life a living hell.

Sighing Tubbo closed his eyes, trying to calm himself.

"Are you okay?" Tubbo's screamed, arms failing as he fell of the couch. Tubbo groaned in pain and annoyance. Pain because of falling and annoyance because of being caught of guard.

Tubbo felt even more annoyed when he heard a oddly familiar laugh. Then immediately froze when he realized who it was. Looking up, he saw Sapnap wiping his a tear from his eyes as he finished laughing.

"I can't believe, you fell over something so stupid." Sapnap then straighted up, coughing into his fist. "Anyways let's talk." Tubbo decided that he should start running before he got stabbed.

Which was quickly proven to be a bad idea, when he immediately tripped over the blanket that was still tangled around him, knocking himself out as he hit the table infront of him.

~

Tubbo groaned feeling weak as he woke up, head pounding as he opened his eyes. Sitting up, he found himself in a small room with, now laying in a bed.

"Tubbo, please don't fall off again. I don't want to explain to Dream why you have two bumps on your head. He'd kill me." Tubbo snapped his head to the side, eyes narrowing at Sapnap who was facing away from him. It looked like he was-

"Are you brewing a potion?" He blurted out, quickly snapping his mouth shut, mentally cursing himself out for saying anything.

"Yup, I'm making you a healing potion. I didn't have any on me, so I went and got some supplies to make some. Oh, I also bandaged your head, so if it comes loose tell me, so I can redo it. And I did that because you started to bleed." Tubbo blinked in shock. Opening his mouth, he closed it and blinked again. He looked down and tried to think of something to say. 

Sapnap wasn't usually one too help people. He mostly only liked helping his teammates. Which was hardly ever. Anytime Tubbo saw Sapnap, he was always commiting arson. Which was basically just killing animals.

Why was he helping him? Was this Dreams plan, were they tricking him? Was Sapnap really making a Healing potion? It could be poison or-

"Stop thinking too hard, I can here you from here." Tubbo looked up too see Sapnap infront of him, holding the 'healing' potion in his hand.

Tubbo narrowed his eyes, looking away. It was silent, then he heard shuffling and a screech which made Tubbo winch from the sound.

Turning too look back at Sapnap, who now was sitting in a small chair. He looked determined for some reason.

"Listen Tubbo, I know you have your reasons for not trusting me, trust me I do. But I need for you to drink this potion. I don't want you too have a concussion or a bleeding head. You might bleed out. Look if you drink this I'll leave you alone for the rest of the day." Sapnap said, lips formed in a straight line, eyes holding determination. He held out the potion

Tubbo looked at it warily, eyes glancing between Sapnap and the potion.

Sapnap sighed, "Look I'll take a small sip and show you it's not poisoned." He grabbed a spoon and poured a small amount on the spoon. He stopped the spoon full, slightly grimacing at the after taste. He still didn't know how to add flavor to it. Dream never taught him how and George just liked laughing at how desperate he got everytime he asked, never offering to help him learn how to do it.

"Well I mean the only bad thing about this is the after taste. Dream and George think it's funny that I don't know how to add flavor and decided that leaving me clueless would be better then teaching me." Sapnap said, laughing slightly.

Tubbo snickered, but quickly stopped himself. He held his out and grabbed the potion. He quickly drank it, face scruncing up in disgust.

"I have no idea why they thought that would be a good idea. This tastes like throw up." Sapnap glared at him, opening his mouth, before he closed it. His face fell and he nodded.

"Yeah, I would argue with you..but it does taste like puke so..uh I can't really defend myself." Sapnap pursed his lips. "Well uh anyways. I'm going to keep my promise and leave. If you need anything, I'll be in the living room." Sapnap stood up.

Tubbo nodded, before he realized something.

"Where's Dream?" Sapnap paused and looked down. "Well, uh after he told us about what happened, we decided it we should do something to get his mind off what happened. George took him to the nether to gave get Blaze powder dust." 

"Oh, well that sounds cool" Tubbo said, shrugging. He didn't really know what to say. Especially to Sapnap, who he never had a real conversation with.

"Yeah, well uh if you need anything, I'll be in the living room."

Sapnap walked out of the room, as Tubbo nodded districted. 

He was confused, this just didn't feel right.

He pursed his lips and looked around. He thought about sleeping but he didn't feel really tired. What could he do.

Wait.

"Hey wait Sapnap, can I ask you something?"

~  
Anyone who didn't know Dream that good would think he was okay. That he was just goofing off, falling on purpose and forgetting to shield himself from the blazes. That he was planning something, which would be the most epic plan. He's done that before.

But George knew Dream, he knew that Dream was distracted, angry at himself, and worrying. Because of what Dream did to Tubbo, who was apparently Toby. Who was Dreams little brother. Actually the whole reason they came here, was to get Dreams mind off Tubbo. Who was currently looking laying on the couch out cold. But it seemed even doing something else entirely wouldn't get Dreams mind off Tubbo. 

George rolled his eyes and walked over to Dream who was looking down at the lava, eyebrows furrowed. 

"Dream, the whole point of coming out here was to get your mind of Tubbo, not keep worrying about him. You know he'll be okay." George said, as he leaned on his elbows.

Dream hummed and closed his eyes, "Yeah I know, but..I was so close to losing him. I didn't know he was Bee. I almost left him in the void, so he could die. Never come back. But...I couldn't. It felt like I needed to bring him out of the void." Dream looked at his hands. "George I almost left him in there to die. I almost threw him off a cliff for saying his real name."

George frowned, hand rubbing Dreams shoulder. "But you didn't, and he's okay. He'll be okay, and I'm sure he'll forgive you. Your his brother and he loves you. And don't you dare say he doesn't. I know he does." George smiled at Dream, who smiled back.

"Yeah your right-" Dream got cut off by a alarm going off.

"Welp that's are cue to leave, let's go." George nodded his head to the portal. 

When they got home they were surprised to see Tubbo and Sapnap playing cards. Dream was even more surprised when he saw the bandage around Tubbo's head.

"What happened?"

"What's going on?"

Dream and George blurted out.

"Oh we're just playing cards. Tubbo got bored of sleeping, so he asked me if I wanted play crazy eights so I said yeah." Sapnap answered, without looking up from his cards.

It was silent.

"Oh I feel off the couch, and got spooked by Sapnap, then tried getting away from him to only slam my head into the table." Tubbo said shrugging, as he put down a card, oblivious to everyone in the room. 

~

Sapnap looked down, sighing. He really wished the potion was fast, but he hardly had any Blaze Powder, so it wasn't that effective or faster as normal healing potions. Also Sapnap was pretty sure Tubbo had a concussion judging from how the other seemed to be sluggish. 

"Sapnap..you had one job. To make sure Tubbo was safe as we were gone." And of course that was whispered.

Well it was nice to have three days without being killed by Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was also short, but I promise all the other chapters are much longer then this. But aren't edited yet soo, it might take sometime for me too post them. Also Kudos and Comments are appreciated! I love reading the comments but I never know what to say-. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!


	3. Made the right choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo knew he had made the right choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sad, my laptop is refusing to turn on and I don't remember my password to my Google. I also probably lost half of my progress of this story, fingers crossed I didn't because I forgot half of the story and I don't want to rewrite this. I luckily, remembered I had written this chapter on my phone, because I wanted to write it on here the rewrite it.  
> Which I did, but I don't have the rest of the chapter. So this one's short as well. I'm also posting this on my phone. Which sucks. Also I just want to say thank you too all of the comments and Kudos! I love reading the comments, they help encourage me to finish this. Anyways I hope you enjoy this!

Despite drinking a healing potion, Tubbo still felt like his head had been bashed open. Which wasn't surprising, since healing potions were made to heal. Not too cure headaches. Which in Tubbo's opinion, would've been much better. 

He pondered if it was possible to die from a headache. Honestly he wouldn't be too surprised if it was possible. If anything, he'd be surprised if it wasn't possible...

Did he still have a concussion?

Because thinking rationally was the exact opposite of what he was doing right now. He was in enemy's territory for Nethers sake! He shouldn't be pondering if it was possible for people too die from headache's. He should be thinking about more important things, like finding a way out.

Tubbo groaned in annoyance, letting his head fall onto the table and immediately regretting it when his headache got even worse.

He kept his eyes closed as he heard the door to the med bay, it you can even call it that, opened. After a minute passed, he heard the door close. 

Tubbo let out a quiet sigh of relief, raising his head slightly. After a few moments had passed, Tubbo let himself fully relax. Standing up, he turned about to go lay down, too only pause as he saw Dream who had his arms crossed and looked slightly uncomfortable, leaning against the wall.

Tubbo blinked, "How did you-?" He stopped and sighed. Pinching the bridge of his nose, and he started to shake his head. Why should he feel shocked, this shouldn't be shocking anymore. Dream always did weird things, and had a way of tricking people.

Letting his hands fall back too his side, and ignored Dream who hadn't even said a word since he came in, walking towards the bed.

Stopping, he let gravity take him, and fell face forward into the bed. Sitting up slightly, he grabbed the pillow. Ignoring the obvious smell of death, he pulled the pillow towards his face and let out a frustrated scream.

After he decided that screaming into a pillow wasn't going to help him, he loosened his grip around the pillow and watched as it tumbled onto the floor. 

"You good? Do you need more pillows to scream into?" Tubbo turned to look at Dream and raised a eyebrow. 

"Really? That's the first thing you decided to say?" Tubbo asked, squinting at Dream who just shrugged.

"What? It was a genuine question." Tubbo rolled his eyes, got out of the bed, grabbing the pillow and placing it back to it's original spot.

"Okay, sure and I hate Tommy." Tubbo shot back sarcastically. It was silent for a few moments when he heard a noise. Was someone making tea? 

He turned towards Dream, and realized that the noise was apparently Dream.

Tubbo never heard Dream laugh, well actually he has heard Dream laugh before, when he was really young, but he never remembered Dreams laugh sounding like a tea kettle. A dying one, at least. He sure looked like he was dying. Was he losing oxygen? Cause that didn't sound healthy. Hearing a thump, Tubbo looked down.

Dream was laying on the floor and was wheezing. Tubbo blinked and realized he should probably call for help.

"George! I think Dreams dying!" Hearing footsteps, Tubbo watched as the door was thrown open, by a concerned looking George.

"What's wrong with-" Tubbo didn't even have to say anything, as George looked down at Dream. All concern on Georges face disappeared, as he looked down at Dream. George's face was devoid of all emotions, as he turned around and walked out of the room. 

Tubbo stared in shock as George walked out of the room. Sapnap walked in ignoring the probably dying Dream, and looked at Tubbo. 

"He'll be fine, that's just how he laughs. It's weird and normal. Well at least for Dream. It might sound like he's dying, but he's not. Anyways, dinners ready. Dreams probably going to stay there for along time, so just ignore him." Sapnap lightly kicked Dream in the side.

"Come on, get up. I'm not going to save any food for you if you stay there all night." Sapnap then walked out.

Tubbo laughed into his hand, as Dream stood up and rubbed his side. He glared at the door and looked at Tubbo. It was still kinda weird too see Dream without his mask.

"Hey, uh Tubbo can I ask you something?" Tubbo looked at Dream suspiciously, and nodded warily.

Dream cleared his throat and crossed his arms, face hardning. 

"Tubbo, do you want to go back? To Tommy and the others? Or do you want to stay here with us." Tubbo's eyes widened.

"I know you're probably going to say no, and i'll understand that, but I want you to consider it. If you do stay here, you won't have to go through any wars, actually you don't have to do anything you don't want to. Unless your hurt, because then we're going to force you to heal and drink healing potions. I also want too do something, so you won't have too worry about your three lives." Dream shrugged, looking away.

Tubbo looked down, licking his dry lips. He wanted to go back, he wanted to see his best friend again. But at the same time..he looked up at Dream who was looking at him, nervousness clear on his face.

"I've made my decision."

~

Tubbo looked at himself in the mirror, fingers tracing the scar he hasn't seen since the festival after he respawned. It was going to stay there for the rest of his life, so were the other scars he had gained back.

\---

_"The only side effect of this process is gaining back old scars that was healed after each three lives were used."_

_"Okay.."_

\---

_"Promise me you'll teach me, I want to learn. I want to be better. I don't want to be a burden." I want to know how to protect my friends. To defend them.._

_"I promise, you also won't be a burden. Trust me and I know that feeling. I know it very well. And before you saying anything, yes you said that out loud."_

\---

Tubbo smiled, letting his hand fall by his side. He knew he had made the right choice.

~

_Losing a friend hurt. Losing a family member hurt even more. But losing your best friend, was even worse. It felt like a part of your soul had been taken from you.Well at least that's how he felt right now._

_His best friend was gone, and he'd never see him again. His partner in crime was gone and he'll never see him again._

_And he knew exactly who to blame for the pain he felt in his chest._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think was the person at the end is? It's not the dream team or Tubbo. And it's pretty obvious who it is. That's all I'm going to say :) If you know who it is and know what Tubbo's decision is, your my new best friend, and your smart, also if your willing to be my best friend, please help me with this I'm going to die if Im not able to finish this because of my stupid laptop-. Comments and Kudos are appreciated! Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Your Tubbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dislike wasn't the best word to describe his feelings for Dream. It was more hate then anything. He hated Dream for giving TNT to Wilbur, encouraging him to blow up L'manburg.
> 
> Yeah Tommy hates Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's almost been a while since I posted and I'd like to apologise. I honestly don't have an excuse as to why other then I was lazy and didn't know what to write...and my google doc isnt working so I can't copy and paste the chapter I had written out. So uh this is short update mainly because of that, I'm just going off memory at this point lol. And I added some more stuff in this because why not. Also new characters too, because why not. Also I just noticed I forgot too add Bad and Skeppy, they'll be in this as well. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Dislike wasn't the best word to describe his feelings for Dream. It was more hate then anything. He hated Dream for giving TNT to Wilbur, encouraging him to blow up L'manburg. And betraying them and siding with Schlatt, the person who exiled him and Wilbur. The Schlatt who pressured Technoblade into blowing up Tubbo. 

Well, actually maybe Schlatt didn't do that. Technoblade did kill Tubbo without having anyone pressure him into doing it at the end.

Tommy didn't hate Technoblade, not anymore. Yes, he does ignore Techno and burns his stuff while the pig hybrid isn't looking, but they're brothers. He couldn't hate his brother forever. It's not because Philza threatened to take away his discs and hold them hostage until he forgave Technoblade. No, not at all...

Tommy sighed and smiled sadly as he arrived at his destination. They're bench. His and Tubbo's bench. He walked over and sat down. He watched as the sun started to set.

  
Taking out his backpack and opening it he took out the one thing that he cared more about then his discs. It was a glowing purple compass. Wi-Ghostbur had gave it to him one day while he was sitting on the bench.

_'uh what is this?' Tommy had asked looking at it._

_'I know you've been very sad lately after everything that's happened, so I made you this! It points at Tubbo! Your Tubbo!' Ghostbur had said smiling._

_Tommy had teared up looking at engraving on the back._

_**'Your Tubbo'** _

It was made to point at Tubbo's grave of course( ~~ _were else would it be pointing at? It pointed at the grave_~~ ). Which just happened to be infront of him. They decided to put it the one place Tommy and Tubbo were able to relax. To be kids, and just forget about the war. To be happy.

But whenever Tommy came to the bench nowadays, he just felt sadness. Just having to look at the grave made him want to cry. Tommyinnit doesn't cry. But..just the thought of him not being able to see Tubbo ever again made him want to bawl his eyes out and crawl under his bed.

Even if he felt sadness being here, he still came and sat on the bench. Someday's he would just talk out loud, pretending Tubbo was there. Like he wasn't dead.

"Tommy?"

Tommy looked up and raised his eyebrow. "Fundy? What're you doing here?" 

The fox-hybrid looked around nervously. Then he looked Tommy in the eyes. Tommy frowned as he saw the bags under the fox-hybrids eyes. 

After Wilbur(and Tubbo..)had died, Fundy was made the new president due to the fact he was the ex-presidents son. Fundy agreed when he was asked to be the new president, saying that he'd try. Tommy wondered how the fox hybrid was feeling. Especially after his father's death and all the paper work he's probably had to do.

"I know you said you didn't want to uh get involved with anything involving L'manburg anymore, but we were told to have everyone at the meeting were having with Dream." Tommy scowled and looked down at the compass Ghostbur had gaven him. Closing his eyes, he nodded. He opened his eyes and looked up at Fundy who was looking at him with hope.

"I'll be there." Fundy brightened and smiled.

"Thank you Tommy."

\---

Tommy looked around feeling bored, it was taking hours(even though it's only been 10 mins since he got there) for the dream team to get there. He looked down at the compass that was held tightly in his right hand.

"You doing okay Tommy?" He looked at Ranboo, and grinned.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" Ranboo raised a eyebrow.

"Well I thought you'd be pretty angry. Since last time we talked about Dream, you said you'd kill him." Tommy blinked and looked at table. Looking back at Ranboo he sighed.

"I did say that didn't I?" Ranboo nodded.

"Well, I'm not going to do anything-" Ranboo looked at him unconvinced. "I swear! I promised Philza I wouldn't do anything during this meeting."

"Okay, fine..I believe you." Tommy smiled and was about to say something before the door to the meeting hall was opened.

He scowled as he saw Dream and his friends(though George wasn't there which was strange) walk in, sitting down.

"Sorry we're late, we had to do something." Dream said, leaning back.

"Does this have to do with the person you wanted us to meet?" Quackity asked. Tommy raised a eyebrow and looked at Ranboo who just shrugged. He didn't know that there was going to be someone coming. At least he knew he wasn't the only one.

Looking back at Dream, who was quiet for a second. "Yes and no." Quackity raised an eyebrow but shrugged.

"On that topic, where are they? The person you wanted us meet and George." Fundy questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"They're running a little late." Sapnap answered, twirling his knife.

"Oh okay, well should we wait?" Fundy asked.

"No it's fine, let's just get this meeting over with." Dream said, everyone looked at each other and let out quiet agreements.

\---

Tommy felt relief as the meeting finished. They were still all waiting in the meeting room for George and whoever he was bringing though.

When the doors opened everyone looked up, George walked in.

"Sorry we're late, we got caught up in mobs." George said, rolling his eyes.

"That's fine." Dream said, walking over too George smiling.

Tommy was about to say something, before he noticed the figure standing next to George. 

He was wearing a yellow hoodie with a black stripe going threw the middle, almost like a bee Tommy thought to himself. He was also wearing black combat boots and jeans, along with fingerless gloves. But what caught his eyes the most was the white mask covering his face. Instead of having a smiling face like Dreams, it was a frowny face. 

Tommy narrowed his eyes. Just as he was going to say something, Technoblade just had to ask the question, they all probably were wondering.

"Who's the kid?" Techno asked, almost boredly.

"Oh, well everyone. Meet my little brother, Bee." Everyone's jaw dropped as they looked at the person who was just told to be Dreams little brother.

What Tommy failed to notice as he tried to process what was just said, he would've noticed the compass had moved and was it was pointing right at Bee. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this was short, I honestly have no idea what to write. And for the writing mistakes. I'm too tired to rewrite it. I'm ngl, I speedrun this, so I might tommorow because I did this in one day. Also Tommy's pov! Pog. Also Ghostbur wasn't lying when he said it points at.. well you know :) I'm changing the story up a bit because of reasons.. Anyways Kudos and comments are appreciated.. please comment, I love reading them :)  
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed!!


	5. Hate isn't the word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo wouldn't say he was nervous. Because he wasn't, he just felt like he was going to drop dead once he got to the meeting place. See, he's not nervous. Not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is long, I think? Idk, also Fanart! It's good, https://imgur.com/a/XJgCbWK  
> Check it and them out!! Thank you toothbrush!  
> Also thank you again for the wonderful art. Check them out too btw. Anyways I hope you enjoy!

Tubbo wouldn't say he was nervous. Because he wasn't, he just felt like he was going to drop dead once he got to the meeting place. See, he's not nervous. Not at all.

Dream had told him after a long tiring day of training that they had to attend a meeting in two days. Fundy, who became president after everything that happened, had wanted to speak to Dream about the independence of L'manburg and Dream had accepted.

Which was done by a tired Dream, so when Dream had remembered what he had accepted the other day, panicked and ended up ruining the manhunt he had been doing.

Which was good news to George, Sapnap, Bad and Ant. Dream on the other hand just complained that it wasn't fair since he got distracted. 

They ended up agreeing to a rematch.

Tubbo wouldn't say he hated the Manhunts, he actually enjoyed them a lot. He even did some Manhunts himself. Even if the manhunts were narrowed down for him a bit.

The thing he disliked about the manhunts was how much he enjoyed them. How he enjoyed watching Dream kill his friends, the joy he felt when one of the hunters would mess up and die. It made him feel... bad.

Not to mention the first time he did a manhunt. It had ended..badly.

~

_Tubbo raised his eyebrow and blinked as he watched his brother grab a video camera, one that looked like it had better days, and his hoodie._

_"Uh, is it a training day?" His brother jumped, and turned towards him. Tubbo snorted as he brother leaned over the table holding his heart._

_"Please don't tell me you forgot I was here." It was quiet and Tubbo rolled his eyes._

_"If only people knew that you're a forgetful idiot, who need to take adderall to help." Tubbo smirked as Dream made a offended sound._

_"It's not my fault I have ADHD, and that's not how it works. Also remind me to not let Sapnap take care of you ever again." Dream grumbled out as he put the video camera and some water bottles in a backpack._

_"But he's fun to hang out with. Plus he's the only one who let's me watch South Park." Tubbo whined. "Bad never lets me South Park, because in his words, it's a horrible show that shouldn't be watched, with too much profanity." "Well he's not wrong-" "No, it's a good show and is hilarious. Plus it's the only thing keeping me sane in this household." Dream snorted as Tubbo glared at him._

_"Anyways, George let's me watch South Park, but he never ask questions about it or laughs at the stuff. But there's time's were he covers my eyes because he thinks it's too gory or weird, which I can't blame for since there's a lot of that in the show. Also he's just always on his communtcater texting Sapnap or Quackity." Tubbo said pouting crossing his arms._

_Tubbo frowned as Dream started laughing/wheezing. "What's even funny about that?" He frowned as Dream shook his head._

_"N-nothing you have to worry about." Tubbo narrowed his eyes._

_"Well, I'm kinda worrying since that usually means I should worry." Tubbo said, frowning._

_"Weren't you asking what I was doing?" Tubbo blinked and grinned._

_"Oh yeah! What are you doing with that video camera and backpac- wait a minute did you just-" Tubbo started, glare pointed directly at Dream who was most definitely smirking under his mask._

_"Well the five, don't even ask I know you know who I'm talking about, of us are going to do a manhunt." Tubbo blinked._

_"Uh..what?" Dream sighed and was quiet for a whole minute._

_"How about I, no we, show you instead. I don't want to be late again." Dream said slinging the backpack around his shoulder. "Just promise me one thing."_

_"Wow, okay- uh your going fast but okay. What is it?" Tubbo asked scratching his face, which led to Dream slapping his hand._

_"Okay two things. One, please stop scratching your scar. Your going to open up a scab. Two, don't and I mean it, leave spectator mode." Tubbo eyes widened._

_"Wait, your putting me in spectator mode?!" Tubbo shouted, feeling slightly offended._

_"Yes, and don't complain. I don't want to risk anything. You've only been here for a week. I don't want you getting hurt."_

_"Wait! Is it that serious?!" Tubbo asked incredulously._

_"Yes, I'll tell you more on the way."_

_After watching a manhunt up close, Tubbo learned a lot of things. One, Always keep a eye on the compass. Two, Dream was good at making traps. Three, the hunters are good and bad at finding traps. Four, don't trust Dream when he says he afk. Because he's not. Five, watching his family die is a lot more funnier then he thought._

_Which scares him, and he doesn't know if it's normal for him to find it hilarious._

_On his first manhunt, he had taken a paper plate and dubbed himself as baby dream who isn't a Pissbaby. Which led to him being thrown in water by an invisible force._

_He had thought of a plan beforehand, which had been proven to be a good idea at first, but then it lead to his downfall. Tubbo had been "killed" just as he was getting out of the nether portal. Though he didn't kill any of the hunters. He led them into traps, where they got trapped in stuff, but not once did they die or get hurt._

_His second manhunt he did the opposite of what he did last time. He fought some of the hunters. In the end, he lost the manhunt. But he got closer, he got into the end but dies. He didn't kill any of the hunters. He hurt them, but not once did they die._

_His third manhunt, was were things went downhill. He fought them..and lost control of himself. He won..but he killed them. And **he enjoyed it**._

_Even though none of the hunters had been mad at him for killing them, they actually congratulated him for winning , he had still felt bad. But he kept doing it. It made him feel alive in a way. He also learned he was a lot like Dream._

_' **OH GEORGE, OH SAPNAP, OH BAD, OH ANT** '_

_'LETS GOOOO!! WAIT NOOOOOOOOO'_

Tubbo closed his eyes and sighed. 

He looked at his old armour and grimaced at the spot were some blood had splattered. Even though it had been cleaned and washed, he still hasn't worn the armour. Dream had been fine with that, and just made him new armour.

Sighing he looked down at the paper plate in his hands. Narrowing his eyes, he looked around and grinned when his eyes landed on Dream's bedroom door.

Why wear a paper plate mask, when you can just wear a real one.

Sneaking into Dreams room had been easier then he expected. Much easier. Maybe because Dream was currently away, doing who knows what with the others.

Tubbo grinned, opening the closet. His grin fell and he backed up. "Hey Dream..how's the closet?" Dream just stared at him, which weeks ago would have made him paranoid, but now it just made him feel nervous.

"Nice and cozy. Anyways, I've been expecting you." Tubbo blinked and stared. He opened his mouth, to only close it again.

"Wait..how long have you been in there? And how the hell did you know I was going to look in your closet." Tubbo asked, raising a eyebrow.

"That's...that's none of your business. Not that it's too long, but still. And luck little brother. Luck." Tubbo frowned and crossed his arms.

"Anyways, judging by your uh paper plate mask, I'm guessing you want a mask." Tubbo's eye's widened.

"Well, uh yeah actually..and a hoodie too..if that's not to much." Dream nodded. "That can be arranged. Any particular color?" Dream asked tilting his head.

"Can you give me yellow? Oh, and some coal and dye please. And white out." Dream was quiet, then he gave a thumbs up.

"I can do that.." Tubbo couldn't help but smirk at the confusion in his voice. To most people, it would sound like Dream was talking normally, but now that he's been here for weeks he could read Dream, George, Sapnap, Bad, and Ant like open books. 

"Okay thanks Dream!" As Tubbo was about to leave he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to go to that meeting?" Tubbo sighed, and closed his eyes.

Opening them, he turned his head and looked Dream in the eyes. Well at least we're he thought Dreams eyes were. It's hard to tell. "I'm positive." 

Dream nodded and left the room patting him on the head before he left. Tubbo scowled at him as he left. What was it with everyone in this house hold ruffling his hair?

\---

He didn't think his birthday would be a that exciting, since only four people knew about it, two of them not knowing he's alive, one of them being dead, and the other is who knows where.

But he was wrong, he had forgotten that one more person knew his birthday date. It's been along time, so of course he forgot.

He woke up, and regretted it immediately as he heard the smoke alarm, awesamdudes invention, going off. And the faint noise of yelling. He sighed and closed his eyes, the smell of smoke making him regret ever agreeing to stay.

"HOW THE F*** DID YOU BURN SOUP?!" 

George

"I DON'T KNOW, HOW DID YOU BURN THE GODDAMN CAKE?!" Sapnap

"I DON'T KNOW, TELL ME HOW YOU BURNT THE WATER!!" Dream..

"AHHH LANGUAGE!!!" There's Bad.

Tubbo snorted, and got out of bed. He ignored the aches from last nights training and walked downstairs.

Just as he got down there, it went silent. He felt his eyes widen at the gifts piled on the table, a slightly but really burnt and a not burnt cake, near it. Soup and some other types of food set on another table. Then there was some hot chocolate and tea next to the food.

"See, you woke him up! I told you three muffins to be quiet." Bad scolded the three, excluding Ant who was just watching in amusement.

"W-what's going on?" Tubbo asked, still feeling slightly shocked by everything around him.

Everyone looked at each other, then back at Tubbo.

"Well..we were going to surprise you with all of this..and let you sleep in but uh I guess we woke you up." Sapnap said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why?" He asked, staring at them.

"Don't tell me your pulling a Dream, why wouldn't we do a party for the birthday boy?" Dream glared at the grinning Sapnap.

Tubbo felt himself blush in embarrassment, and he chuckled nervously. "Oh, I'm kidding. I'd never pull a Dream and forget something like that." 

"You did, did you?" 

"Shut up George." Tubbo hid his face as everyone chuckled.

"Well let's dig in and give Tubbo the greatest birthday ever!" Tubbo rolled his eyes, smiling as Bad pulled him to the kitchen.

"You heard him let's go!" Tubbo cheered.

\---

Tubbo wondered how any of the people he lived with managed to get everything he got for his birthday. George had given him a potion book and kit, that Tubbo had been eyeing that one time they went to a village, a bow and arrow that won't break unless it's thrown into a fire made by a ender dragon (Tubbo didn't want to know how he got that).

Sapnap had given him the full collection of South Park episodes and games. (Bad was fuming at Sapnap who just shrugged, in a what can you do manner) He also gave him a axe that has too many enchantments too name. 

Antfrost had gaven him an Trident, two of them actually, one of them being enchanted by riptide and other being the lightning bolt enchantment. He forgot the name of that. 

Bad had gaven him a enchanted ender backpack(how did they get those things?!) and some throwing knifes. Also a picture/and a surprisingly readable book about how to throw knifes.

And lastly Dream had given him a cute Bee plush, that had a secret zipper where he could put anything he wanted in there, a sword he's been trying to take from Dream, and two boxs that he told Tubbo to open later. One being from Ghostbur apparently.

_'He visited me and told me to give this too you. I honestly have no idea how he knew you were with me. Also it was already wrapped and everything so I have no idea what's in there.'_

After everybody went to sleep, Tubbo opened Dreams gift. He gaped, taking out the yellow hoodie, which had a black stripe in the middle. The sleeve's going to his elbows. He smiled and hugged it close. It was like a bee almost.

He took out the next item which was a mask, he almost thought it was like Dreams but then he noticed the frown. He rolled his eyes, placing the hoodie and mask besides him. He grabbed the last item in the box and he grinned. Fingerless gloves.

He found a small note in the box taking it out.

_'Why need dye and coal, when I can do it for you without ruining everything. Also added a little extra_

_Anyways enjoy Bee'_ _  
_

_\- :)_

He snorted, putting the paper back in the box. Not what he planned, but he liked this better.

Grabbing Ghostbur's gift, he sighed and opened it. His eyes widened and he pulled the item out of the chest.

He turned it around and felt tears gathering in his eyes.

**_'Your Tommy'_ **

\---

Of course the meeting was the day after his birthday. Of course.

He sighed and tied his combat boots. After putting his fingerless gloves on, he grabbed his pocket knife and put it in its holster, standing up to look in the mirror. The hoodie was comfortable. And cute. It also helped him make up a name for his persona of sorts. His name being Bee. 

Grabbing his mask, he looked at it. Looking back at the mirror he grimaced seeing his burns. He immediately put the mask on and he felt a difference. He felt calm and safe. But he was more surprised he could breathe and see through the mask. Even if it didn't have eye holes.

He could see why Dream wears his mask. 

"You ready Bee?" Tubbo looked at George and nodded.

"Where's Dream and Sapnap?" Tubbo asked as he stood up grabbing his compass and shoving it into his hood. He left one hand in his hoodie pocket, grasping the compass, the other one outside his hoodie pocket resting on his side.

"They left already, didn't want to be late." Tubbo nodded.

"That's good, wouldn't want to make them be late." Tubbo said putting his other hand in his hoodie pockets.

"Yeah, anyways ready to go?" Tubbo nodded, ignoring the dread bubbling in his stomach. He put his hood up and looked George in the eyes.

"Let's go."

\---

After going through all the mobs and snow, they finally made it too the meeting place.

Walking in Tubbo tried to calm his breathing. After he did, he gave a thumbs up to George, who had stopped when Tubbo had started breathing hard.

He watched as George pushed the doors open, following him as he wiped snow of his hair.

"Sorry we're late, we got caught up in mobs." George said, rolling his eyes. Tubbo nodded slightly in agreement.

"That's fine." Dream said, walking over too George smiling.

Tubbo looked around, and raising his hand too his hood to adjust when he caught on to the conversation.

"-e kid?" Techno asked.

"Oh, well everyone. Meet my little brother, Bee."

Tubbo looked around as everyone stared at him, then he felt his breath catch in his throat, hand clutching the compass as he stared at Tommy who was staring at him in surprise.

He looked at Dream who was looking at him.

He looked back at everyone and just waved.

Because that's a good greeting.

Tubbo regretted doing that as everyone started shouting.

Of course it was going to be one of those days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not re read so, im sorry. Also Tubbos pov this time! Because why not, also I got ahead of myself into his so some stuff might not make sense lol. Also Ghostbur knows everything..well kinda but still. Anyways Kudos and comments are appreciated! Please leave comments, I love reading them :D They also encourage me to update! Anyways I hope you enjoyed!


	6. Calm what's that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out calming everyone down in the meeting hall was much easier then he expected. Ignoring questions on the other hand wasn't. It was hard to block out all of the peoples question.
> 
> Dream regretted agreeing to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I speed ran this because, I wanted too. I shouldn't have but I did because I wanted too, plus my hands hurt and I wanted to write this before they die. Anyways I hope you enjoy!

Turns out calming everyone down in the meeting hall was much easier then he expected. Ignoring questions on the other hand wasn't. It was hard to block out all of the peoples question.

But he ended up solving the problem in the end surprisingly, having to tell everyone to mind their own business. Even though some people quietly protested, they had reluctantly stopped asking questions. The meeting hall becoming quiet after that.

Finally, after a whole thirty minutes of silence, it was broken by a nervous cough. Everyone, expect Tubbo(who just stared at the table in boredom) and Tommy(who was still staring at Tubbo in surprise) turned their eyes to Fundy who was looking at him with a serious face.

"Well, even though this thirty long minutes has been calming, we still need some answers. Even if its not a full answer.." Fundy said, calmly.

Dream raised a eyebrow, not that anyone could see him doing that, and tilted his head.

"And why, should I do that?" He rolled his eyes as heard a snicker. "Really?" He asked, turning to look at his brother, who was snickering.

"You gotta admit, you sound like one of those's villains in Disney movies." Dream squawked, which led to Tubbo and Tommy laughing at his rigged and spluttering form. He was too angry to think about how Tubbo was getting better at talking with an american accent.

"WHAT?! I don't- WHAT THE NETHER Bee!" He yelled, flush thankfully covered by his mask. 

"He's not wrong, you do sound like one." Sapnap remarked, smirk widening as Dream glared at him.

"You do too sometimes." Sapnap looked at the laughing Tubbo and glared.

"No I don't! Dream tell Toby he's being mean!" Sapnap realized his mistake and snapped his mouth shut

He quickly caught onto Tubbo's nervousness, when the laughs became fake.

He also noticed out of the corner of his eyes, facepalming. Dream knew if George was sitting next to Sapnap, the younger would have been slapped in the back of his head.

He let out a small cough and rubbed his arm, nervously

"Toby?" Techno questioned, eyebrow raised.

Dream narrowed his eyes then smirked. "Actually it's pronounced Tobee, Sapnap just sucks at saying it right. It's T-o-b-e-e." 

"What kind of name is Tobee?" Quackity questioned, shrugging when Niki glared at him.

Tubbo let out a small nervous laugh. "Uh my real name has has a T as my first name and my last name has an O in it. I also hate my real name.. So, uh Dream started calling me Tobee, because I liked the name." He shrugged, as though it didn't matter. Dream knows otherwise.

Dream pretends to not notice Technoblade looking at him with a unconvinced stare.

"Anyways, we should get going. I'm on a tight schedule. Come on Bee." Tubbo stood up and walked over to him, crossing his arms as he stopped by Dream. 

"Well this has been nice, hope we can do this again." He said sarcastically, grinning at Fundy, who narrowed his eyes as they walked out the building.

"WAIT, HE NEVER-" Dream snorted and snapped his fingers, teleporting them back to their house.

"Wait since when..oh right admin powers." Tubbo grumbled out, taking of his mask. Dream watched as he walked to his room, barley hearing the promise to be back in a minute from Tubbo.

"Sapnal?" Turning to look at George who was staring at Sapnap, who was avoiding eye contact with the brunette.

"Yeah?" He asked nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You're an idiot." Dream watched as George smacked his head, ignoring Sapnap's ow, and walking into the kitchen. He turned to Sapnap, who was rubbing his head, grumbling to himself.

"Sapnap." Dream said, walking towards him. Who immediately shrieked and ran off. Dream watched as the latter ran out the door, screaming not to kill him. 

He waited and watched as Sapnap ran back in slamming the door, an arrow sticking out of his thigh.

"Did you forget it was night still." Sapnap just glared and walked away.

Dream rolled his eyes, turning towards the stairs, where Tubbo stood. He was in pajamas, which was just basically a old green sweater he had given the younger, a faded yellow shirt and some sweats. Also yellow and black striped socks that Skeppy had given Tubbo as a gag gift. 

"So..are we still watching that movie you promised?" Tubbo questioned, raising a eyebrow. Dream nodded, taking off his mask.

"Of course, you still want it too be a family movie night?" Tubbo nodded, rubbing his arm. "Yeah, unless the others have something to do."

"Okay and I don't think they do. Anyways, have you thought of any movies?" Tubbo shook his head.

"Hmm...okay. Well try to think of something, while I get the others." Tubbo nodded and ran into the living room. At least that's what they're calling it because front room wasn't a good name.

He then turned around and started his search for the others.

\--

Tubbo laughed as Sapnap was wacked in the face with a pillow. The others had all gathered into the living room after changing into comfortable clothes. All three of them wearing gag Christmas sweaters Skeepy had gaven them. Tubbo was told they were actually pretty comfortable. Later finding out Bad had helped making them. Which explained a lot. Dreams had a green one, that said Death is for smiles. George had a blue one that said Aim is still available. Then Sapnap having a black one that said in red text, Nice and toasty.

Tubbo hugged his Bee plush, who he had named Tombee, and laid down. He watched in amusement as Sapnap and George argued about what movie they should watch.

"Wait! I know what we can watch! We should watch Krampus! Even if it isn't Christmas, it'll be a fun movie to watch." Sapnap told them, grinning. Tubbo tilted his head, raising an eyebrow.

"That's..actually a good idea. It's been a while since we've watched that." George said, scratching his chin.

"Oh, yeah that actually sound like a good movie too watch." Tubbo blinked confusion making it hard to keep up with the conversation.

"Uh, what's the Krampus." He flushed in embarrassment as the three turned towards him.

"Well it's horror movie about Santa kinda.. actually we probably shouldn't watch this-" Dream started, looking at the others, who nodded in agreement.

"WAIT! I want to watch it, I love horror movies. Anything horror related actually!" He blurted out, smiling nervously. He actually hated anything to do with horror, but he kind of wanted to watch it. He was seventeen. He shouldn't be scared of made up movies.

"O-kayy. If you say so." Dream said, shrugging his shoulders. He grabbed the disc and put into the dvr.

"Everybody ready?" Tubbo nodded nervously and hugged Tombee close to him.

He could do this.

\---

He couldn't do this. 

He watched in horror as the kid got pulled underneath the snow. The horrifying elf's cackling. He squeezed Tombee tighter until the credits, the end of movie still terrifying him after seeing the people were in a snow globe. He frowned at the credit music.

He turned and was about to ask if Dream could put on South park, to only find out that all three of the were passed out. Tubbo gulped and grabbed the remote. But instead of turning off the movie, he changed it too a static screen, which he quietly shrieked at hitting buttons until the TV turned off, throwing the remote.

Tubbo was gasping for breath and turned to where the others were laying, who were still passed out. Tubbo wondered how they could wake up to footsteps or a cough, but not to tv static or shrieking.

He then noticed how dark it had become and frowned. He then smiled as he noticed the lamp was still on outside.

He then frowned as it immediately turned off.

"Of all nether, why does theses things happen." He laid back down.

He grabbed Tombee and hugged him close as he started trembling. Closing his eyes, he tried to block out the images of the movie he just watched.

\---

Tubbo woke up to a hand grasping his shoulder. He screamed and started hitting something in the face. The hand left his shoulder. He curled up, hugging Tombee close too him as he struggled to breathe.

"Ow, why do I keep getting hit?" A whiny voice said.

"Cause you deserve it? Why did you think that would be a good idea?" Said another voice.

"Bee.. are you okay?" Asked a calm voice.

Tubbo cracked his eyes open too meet worried green eyes. He closed his eyes again and nodded.

It was quiet.

"Did Krampus freak you out?" He shrugged and gave a small nod.

He heard a sigh, and the he was pulled in a hug. "You're not a fan of horror movies are you?" He shook his head in response.

"Well, I'm not surprised you didn't tell us the truth. Your stubborn just like Dream." He now recognized the the 2nd voice to be George, which meant..

Tubbo started laughing pulling away from Dream hiding his face in his hands as he laughed.

"D-did I punch Sa-Sapnap?" He asked out of breath.

"Yeah you did, it also hurt no thanks to you." Sapnap grumbled out, the slight smile saying he didn't really care.

Tubbo laughed, letting out a breathless wheeze, freezing as he realized what he just did. No..he can't hav-

"Wow...you guys are really are brothers. At least we know it's genetics and not just Dream." Tubbo glared at Sapnap, who was smirking at him.

Tubbo frowned, and looked down at Tombee.

"Are you okay?" Tubbo closed his eyes, opening them, he turned to look at Dream.

"No, I'm not. I can't believe I have your tea kettle wheeze! Why can't I be normal!" He shouted, rubbing his face.

He smiled as he heard his brother let out a groan, as Sapnap and George laughed.

Looking up, he frowned when he saw it was still dark outside.

"What time is it?" He asked Dream, who looked at his commiuntcater. 

"It's 2:19 am, why?" He asked, looking up from his commiuntcater to look at him.

Tubbo groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep."

"Hmm..wanna watch some south park then? Cause apparently that's the only thing you like in this house."

"Are you jealous of South park?"

"Shut up or we could just not watch South Park."

"...yeah." 

"Okay."

\---

Tubbo laid in back into the leg headboards and smiled. The pillows covering the knees. He closed his eyes and hugged Tombee.

He finally felt calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this isn't as long. I speed ran this and there's going to be mistakes, that I'll probably not fix. Anyways if u have any questions, then I'd be happy to answer. Because this probably doesn't make sense. Also I just love reading comments because they keep me going. I just love comments okay? I'm lonely, sue me. Oh, quick question, that doesn't need to answered..Would anyone be interested in a au oneshot where Tubbo/ Bee meets Dsmp Tubbo. Who isn't Dreams brother? If that makes sense. Idk someone told me that would be interesting and I just want to know before I make it. So I'm not making something that'll probably take along time. I was also thinking of making bonus chapters/requests too cause I love writing Brother Tubbo and Dream. So if you wanna request something, go ahead. I'll actually re-read it and make it. I wanna get better at writing so plz request. Also this is a tired me talking so ignore my weirdness... Anyways enough of that..Kudos and comments are appreciated! I hope you enjoyed!


	7. Past catching up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you sure you found them?"

_"So you've finally found them?"_

_"Yes."_

_"How?"_

_"The compasses started going crazy..we went to check it out and we found them."_

_"..Are you sure it's them?"_

_"Positive sir. But they're going by different names."_

_".. which are?"_

_"Dream and Tubbo."_

_"Hmm interesting."_

_"Should we go extract them sir?"_

_"..No. Not yet at least. Actually.. I think I have a better idea."_

"Which is what sir?"

_"I think it's time I talked to my daughter..where is she?."_

"In the chambers sir."

_"Let her out, tell her..we have a interesting job for her."_

_"Yes sir."_

_This will be interesting_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short on purpose, there's a reason why it's short. I got this idea while in class. Also I really wanted to post something so..here's this. Im not going to explain anything, you'll have to guess :) Also, the next chapter will be longer since it's already written, but I'm just going to wait since I need to re read it and everything. Also, I'm sorry if this doesn't make sense, I was bored and didn't know what to write for the seventh or eighth chapter, so I made this so it could be easier. i hope you enjoyed this small chapter! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


	8. Family reunion?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ahh thank you for bringing her."
> 
> "No problem sir."

_"Ahh thank you for bringing her."_

_"No problem sir."_

_...._

_"Daughter."_

_"Your not my dad.."_

_"Well I raised and cared for you didn't I?"_

_"But-"_

_"QUIET!"_

_..._

_"Anyways... what if I said you'd be able to meet your brothers?"_

_"..what?"_

_"We found them and I need your help to bring them back."_

_".. I'll help anyway I can uncle."_

_"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!"_

_".. Sorry Father."_

_"Now that's better."_

_..._

_"You should go get ready Drista."_

_"Okay.."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized how confusing the last chapter was so I made this, cause I wasn't going to explain it for a while. So, I made this. Anyways Drista's in this now. Cause why not. I also had to rise the chapters from 19 to 21 because of reasons. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this short chapter!


	9. Wondering around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't re-read and I'm sorry if there's mistakes. I made this in a day and posted it right after I finished..so yeah. Anyways I hope you enjoy!

Apparently, after almost burning down a house, you couldn't be trusted alone anymore. Which was complete bull. Dreams done it more times then he has. 

Tubbo sighed in annoyance, watching as Dream walked into the meeting hall. Dream had told him to stay outside and wait until he came back, telling him to whisper to him incase anything went wrong. Tubbo had agreed reluctantly, sitting down in one of bench's out there.

Letting his head rest in his hand, he closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the slight breeze. 

"What the fuck?! Why do I have to wait out here?!" Tubbo flinched and opened his eyes, which widened as he saw Tommy and Technoblade walking towards the meeting hall.

"Because I said so." Technoblade replied, turning to face Tommy who was glaring at the hybrid.

"That's the dumbest reason-" Tommy had started, and Tubbo couldn't help the snicker he let out, as Technoblade pushed Tommy in the face making him fall into the snow. 

Tubbo watched as Technoblade turned around, and continued walking to the meeting hall, closing the door once he got in.

Turning his attention back to Tommy, he watched in amusement as the others tried getting the snow off him. 

Amusement turned into fear as Tommy turned towards him. He looked away, hoping the other didn't recognize him.

But luck didn't seem to be on his side today. "Hey! Bee right? The green bastards brother?"

Tubbo sighed and looked back at Tommy, who had somehow walked all the way over to where he was, and was how sitting on the seat across him.

"Yeah, that's me. Also green bastard? And I don't think said green bastard ever talked about you. What's your name?" He asked, deciding to play dumb.

Tommy looked genuinely insulted, which made him laugh. "I guess he's just too afraid to talk about me. He knows I could be his ass, and probably trembles whenever he thinks about me. Anyways I'm Tommy." Tubbo raised a eyebrow, a smirk breaking out onto his face.

"Really? Well then, I shall take thy word for it. Cause you seem like the type of guy who could scare Dream. Dream is nothing by thy a Pissbaby.." It was quiet for a bit, till both of them started to laugh.

"Why did you talk like that?! Oh my-" Tommy covered his face, his shoulders shaking.

"I don't know, I honestly thought it would sound serious- I don't know why I thought that would be serious-" He said, wiping a tear from his face.

"You know, I know we just meant but your way cooler then your brother. I almost thought you'd be as much of an asshole as him. No offense." Tommy told him, looking him in the eyes.

"None taken, he can be an asshole sometimes. He made me come with him because I almost burned the house down. Which is complete bullshit, since he's almost started the house on fire, multiple times." He smiled as Tommy started laughing again.

"Oh that's gold, I wish I could've seen that." 

"..."

"Uh..Bee?"

"I took a video of him panicking and trying to put the fire out, while trying to avoid George slapping him for being an idiot."

"Wait! Really?!"

"Yup."

"..Can I watch it?"

"Yup."

"FUCK YEAH!"

\---

Tubbo and Tommy were laying in the snow by the time it was finished.

"That was hilarious."

"Yeah, I was laughing the whole time that was happening."

It was silent for a while as they just layed in the snow. 

"I'm not the only bored right? Don't get me wrong, it's fun hanging with you and making fun of Dream but..I don't want to wait out here and just wait for the stupid meeting to be done."

"No, I'm bored too. I don't know why they thought leaving us out here would be a good idea."

"Well then..I say we leave." Tommy said, Tubbo paused and thought about it. It didn't sound like a bad idea. Dream wouldn't care as long as he didn't get hurt or anything. Besides he was old enough to do theses types of thing.

"Yeah, why not. It's not like there's anything else we can do in the mean time."

"Great! Let's go!"

\---

Tubbo snorted as he watched Tommy crawl out of the water, glaring at him as he marched over too him.

"Thanks for helping me." Tommy said, sarcastically.

"Your welcome!" Tubbo replied, grinning. Not that other could see though.

"You know what, I take it back. Your an asshole."

"Aw, I'm so sad."

"Jerk."

"Says the bigger jerk."

"Ugh, let's just go. It's getting cold." Tubbo rolled his eyes.

"I think that's your fault."

"It's not my fault! It's that stupid skeletons fault!" Tommy yelled, glaring at him.

"Wow, blaming a poor mob."

"Fuck you, bitch."

Tubbo and Tommy started walking, when Tommy stopped.

"What wrong?"

"Uhh...do you remember the way back?"

"..No, I thought you said you'd keep get the cords."

"Well, yeah I did..but the water ruined the paper."

".."

"Damnit."

\---

Tubbo sighed in relief as the flint and steel finally worked. Sitting away from the fire he grinned. 

"Finally, I thought we'd be having to do that for hours." Tommy groaned, sitting on a log. He opened his backpack taking out a loaf of bread, handing it to Tubbo.

"Thanks." Tubbo said, pulling a small piece off and eating it.

Tommy hummed letting his bag fall to the ground. 

"So how long do you think we'll be here?" Tubbo shrugged at the question.

"No idea, if Dream can't find us he'll probably use teleportation to bring us back. But he doesn't really using his admin powers unless it's needed." 

"Really? I thought he'd be using them all the time. He seems like the type of person."

"Nah, he's not like that. Maybe too seem people he seems like that. But in reality he's..it's kinda hard to explain actually." Tubbo explained, rubbing the back of his head.

"That's fine."

Tubbo watched as the fire crackled and let himself close his eyes. 

"Hey..Bee, can I tell you something?"

Opening his eyes, he looked at Tommy and nodded. "Of course man."

"You know...just last week. I wanted too kill your brother. I hated Dream and I wanted too see him suffer. It's been a rough few months.. I lost my brother, and my Best friend on the same day. I had to watch two of my family members kill the two people who were close to me. Only one came back as a ghost..and I wanted to blame Dream so bad because he.." Tubbo stared at Tommy and felt his heart break. He didn't want to see Tommy like this. This wasn't right.

"The last thing I have left of him..the last goddamn thing I have left of him is this grave. Because there was nothing left to bury..but Ghostbur he uh.." Tubbo watched as Tommy grabbed his backpack and looked through it. He took out a awfully familiar compass. Tubbo's eye's widened as he saw it, the compass in his hoodie pocket seemed to burn.

"He gave me this..it's meant to point to Tubbo. To his.. grave of course. Where else would it point too?" Tubbo felt his breath shutter as Tommy's eyebrows furrowed and looked up at Tubbo.

"Wait a second.." Tubbo felt like he was about to drop dead as Tommy stared at him.

"W-whats wrong?" He stuttered, smiling nervously.

"The compass, it's pointing..of course!" Tubbo jumped.

"What-?" Tubbo questioned.

"The compass, it's pointing at..Tubbo's grave. As much as I hate seeing the grave, we need to follow it and we'll get back home." Tubbo raised his eyebrow and frowned as he saw the compass pointing right at him. 

"Yeah..that should work.."

"We should sleep first, though."

"I agree."

This was going to be along night and day.

\---

"Why is this not working?!" Tubbo watched in boredom as Tommy looked at the compass with worry.

"No idea, are you sure we're going the right way?" Tubbo asked, looking the compass.

"Yes..maybe it's not working because were far away? It keeps turning in circles." Tommy said, glaring at the compass.

"Maybe." Tubbo said, feeling nervous as he watched Tommy look at the compass.

"Ugh, this sucks." Tommy told Tubbo, putting the compass back in his pocket.

"Yeah.."

"What should do now?" Tommy asked, looking at Tubbo.

"I don't know.. maybe we should- watch out!" He yelled as he saw a wither skeleton (how the hell did it get into the overworld?!) behind Tommy and grabbed him pulling them backwards.

"Ow! What-" Tommy yelped as the dropped too the floor, the arrow going over their heads.

"What was that- why the fuck is there a Wither Skeleton!?" Tommy yelled as the wither skeleton turned towards them, pulling back another arrow.

"How should I know!?" Tubbo said standing up, pulling Tommy with him. They started running away from said wither skeleton. After a few minutes of running they stopped.

"That was close, wasn't it?" Tubbo said looking behind them.

"Yup..wait is that-?" Tubbo's eye's furrowed and his eyes widened when he saw the meeting hall and he grinned.

"We made it back home!" The both high-fived, grinning.

Hearing the Meeting doors open, they turned towards it.

Tubbo tilted his head as he saw everybody leaving the hall. Did they have another meeting today?

He watched as Tommy ran to Technoblade and Philza. He turned towards Dream who was walking over too him.

"Hey Bee, sorry the meeting took along time. Why are you here? Oh let me guess, you came to wait for me?"

"Wha-?" Tubbo was confused, as they started to walk home. Dreams hand clasped on Tubbo's shoulder.

"Wait, the meeting was from day to night?" He asked confused.

"Yup! I thought you'd know that."

"Oh right, of course." Tubbo said, chuckling nervously.

It was silent the whole way home, once they got there, Dream turned towards him.

"Oh , I lied. Today's meeting was too find you guys by the way. You think we wouldn't know you guys were missing? Tubbo for Nethers sake, I told you the meeting was only going to be 30 minutes yesterday. Your benched from Manhunts for a week for worrying me and the others." Dream then turned and walked upstairs.

Tubbo stared in shock, blinking at the spot Dream just stood.

"Dang it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I'm writing anymore, I'm dumb and I tried finding the mistakes but i got lazy. Please if someone wants to beta read this stuff, tell me. You'll be able too read this story before it's published. Just kidding haha..unless..? Anyways enough about me being a lazy mistake finder. Comments and Kudos are appreciated! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 


	10. The truth is out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some secrets are revealed too early. Way too early for Tubbo's liking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why i did this...maybe because I was bored and I'm probably going to regret this..oh well. Anyways I'll like to thank Toothbrush, who beta read this chapter. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter :D

Tommy snickered as he watched Bee mock Dream. They have been hanging out with each other more after that whole getting-lost-in-the-woods thing. It was actually the most fun he'd had in a while.

He'd learned a lot about Bee. Like how he liked bees, which wasn'tt really surprising since his name was literally Bee. That he liked doing Manhunts, whatever that was. And..Well, actually, that was all he knew about Bee. But he was still a cool guy to hang around with.

Tommy snickered again as he watched Bee puff out his chest. 

"Will both of you cut it out?" 

Both him and Bee froze, turning to Dream who had his arms crossed and looked like he was going to murder someone.

"Fine. Whatever you say, green bastard." 

He yelped as Technoblade hit the back of his head.

"Jerk." He mumbled to the hybrid, who in response just shrugged.

"Anyways, it was nice talking to you again, Technoblade, but I need to get going. Come on Bee." 

Bee stood up and followed Dream, waving to Tommy, who waved back, rolling his eyes as if he didn't care.

"You know, it seems like you're starting to replace Tubbo." Tommy froze, eyes flickering to Techno who was staring at Tommy.

"W-what?" He asked, eyebrows furrowing.

"Tommy..when was the last time you visited Tubbo's grave? The last time you looked at the stupid compass? Since when did Bee and Ranboo become your best friends?" Tommy blinked, then glared at Technoblade.

"Are you implying that I don't care about Tubbo anymore? What the fuc-!" Tommy was cut off by Technoblade who laughed.

"Since when do you care about Dream's brother? Dream made your life a living hell and now suddenly you're friends with his little brother? You, guys only met a week ago and you're acting like you've known each other for your whole lives. You shouldn't trust anyone who's related to Dream, Tommy." 

"..Fuck you Technoblade." Tommy turned and walked away, feeling angry tears well up in his eyes.

After trudging along for a while, he heard a sound and his eyes widened as he saw Bee and Dream standing a few feet away. He was about to go say hi, when he caught sight of their conversation.

"-Tommy going?" Dream said, crossing his arms.

"It's going good. It's, so easy to lie to him. At least, easier then I expected. But now I think we're becoming friends," Bee said, pulling his hoodie up.

"That's good..Well, I'll meet you at the house. You know what to do.."

Tommy couldn't hear the rest of the conversation as he stumbled away.

He felt his eyes widen as Bee snapped his head towards him. 

He turned and ran to the only place he could think of.

\---  
Hanging out with Bee and Ranboo didn't mean had he replaced Tubbo. Even if Tubbo was dead, that didn't change anything. He still saw Tubbo as his best friend. He just needed to get Tubbo out of his mind. 

Right. . . ?

Tommy's grip on the compass tightened, as he stared at the grave in front of him.

"Tommy?" He flinched, turning to look behind him to see Bee standing behind him. Frowning, he looked away from the masked boy to look back at the sun, which was starting to set.

"How did you find me?" He asked, too tired to argue with the other boy.

"..I followed you."

Tommy snorted, shaking his head.

"For some reason, I don't believe you." He couldn't help but grin as noticed the other flinch.

"Tommy, I-"

"So, what was that whole thing, lying to me? That whole plan? I heard that bullshit! Explain that! You know..I was right, you're just as manipulative and crazy as Dream! I thought we could be friends, but I guess I was wrong!" Tommy snarled, hurling a snowball and scowling as the other dodged it.

"Let me explain, please," Bee pleaded, dodging the other snowball being thrown at him.

Tommy laughed, shaking his head. "I'm not going to believe anything you say. Not anymore." He launched himself at Bee who yelped, dodging to the side as Tommy tried swinging the sword he had taken out of his inventory.

Tommy watched as the other took out his own sword, holding it out in front of him protectively.

"Please let-" Tommy swung his sword again, making the other cut his message short to avoid getting his arm cut off.

Tommy grunted as Bee's sword hit his arm, making him drop his sword. He watched as it clattered to the ground.

"Tommy, listen to me. That's not what I meant. I swear-" Tommy punched the other in his masked face, and watched in glee as the other fell to the floor. 

His eyes widened as he saw the mask fly off and land right next to the others head. He didn't think he had punched him that hard.

He watched as Bee stood up, slightly stumbling. "That shows you not to mess with me, eh, bi-" He froze as the other faced him. 

"..Tubbo?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger, hahaha. This came to me while I was trying to sleep. I know it's early to reveal it early but I want tommy to know so I can make more Angst from lying Tubbo...hahaha. I need to sleep. This is also short and I promise the next one will be longer. Also again a big thanks too Toothbrush for beta reading this chapter! Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Kudos and comments are appreciated!


	11. Couldn't stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He couldn't be here, he didn't want to be here anymore. He couldn't deal with this right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't understand my own story anymore. I also can't write anymore since school has been killing me..I hope you enjoy this chapter! (I'm sorry if it's not good I wrote this half asleep-)

Tubbo stared at Tommy, eyes wide in horror as both of them looked at each other in the eyes.

"..You're Bee?"

No this couldn't be happening.

"Why didn't you tell me. . ?" 

He couldn't be here, he didn't want to be here anymore. He couldn't deal with this right now.

He couldn't breathe-

He doesn't remember getting up, he doesn't remember grabbing his mask and running away. The only time he comes back to reality is when he hits a rock.

He trips, falling to his knees. He hardly registers the pain in his knees, since he's to busy trying to breath.

It was starting to get harder and harder to breathe. He just wanted to go home. He didn't want to be here anymore.

Opening his eyes, (when did they close-?), He grabbed his commiuntcater, and whispered to Dream. After making sure he sent his location, he let the commiuntcater fall into the snow.

Now all he had to do was wait. 

\---

Dream was starting to get worried. Tubbo had ran off, ignoring his yells to come back. That had been 30 minutes ago.

Hearing his commiuntcater beep, he sighed. It was probably Sapnap, who had been messaging him all day about the weirdness of lighting bol

Taking out his commiuntcater and reading the words on the screen, his eyes widened. He stood there for a couple of seconds before he opened his inventory.

Eyes narrowing, he took out a few enderpearl and threw one.

Once he got the the location he looked around. Once he saw spotted Tubbo, he ran over to the crying boy.

"Tubbo calm down, I'm here." He pulled the other into a hug, and quickly teleported them into their house. He laid Tubbo onto the couch, and kneeled down to Tubbo's eye level.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go get Bad. Okay?" He watched as the other nodded, going under the blankets quietly sniffing.

\---

Waking up with a headache wasn't fun. Also the knocking wasn't helping. Tubbo groaned, and listened to the creek of the floor as someone walked to the door and opened it. Then there was a slam. More knocks followed the slam. Then the door was opened again.

"What." That was Dream. Who sounded.. angry for some reason.

"What? I can come and say hello?" Technoblade was here too? Wait..why was he here?

"Cut to the chase Blade. What the nether do you want." At least he wasn't yelling.

"Well..I just wanted to see if it was true. That Bee, your little brother..is Tubbo."

It was quiet.

"Can you just leave." Dream sounded even more angry for some reason.

"No. I want to know why you lied to everyone."

"How did I lie?" 

"You lied about Tubbo's death." Technoblade sounded bored. Which was normal.

"He did die. And it was your fault. I want you out of my house now!" 

"I'm not leaving Dream. I want answers."

"WHY THE...why do you want answers?" Angry to calm, huh. 

"Because-"

"I don't care. Goodbye Blade. Hope to never see you again." Then there was a popping sound, then the sound of the door closing.

"Great using my powers twice today. Just great." Opening his eyes, Tubbo sat up and looked at Dream who was locking the door.

"...Dream?" He was surprised that Dream neck didn't crack at how fast he looked at him.

"Tubbo? How long have you been awake?" He asked a hint of nervousness, creeping into his voice.

"..I just woke up. Are you okay?" Tubbo told him, feeling slightly guilty for lying.

"Oh..well I should be asking you that question. Are you okay?" Tubbo nodded and looked away.

"Can we just watch movies?" Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Dream nod.

"Of course."

He was to tired to actually want to have a conversation about the whole mask thing. He just wanted to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied and I'm sorry. I said this would be longer but it's not. I've been tired and tried so hard to try to draw Fanart for this fic because I like my own designs but I can't draw for my life. I almost asked a friend to draw for me before I realized that they probably wouldnt do it...Anyways this wasn't re-read so there's mistakes and I'm sorry. Also...can there at least be 11 comments, I'm desperate for interaction from the internet that arent my teachers..anyways I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments help me make this story possible. I promise the next one will be longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how to feel anymore, today's stream made me sad, and Tommy's probably going to get exiled because exile is winning in the poll :'D Anyways, I'm sorry this was short. Also for making Tubbo get hurt. I couldn't think of anything and I was watching the stream while I made this, then forgot about it so yeah..Comments and Kudos are appreciated!! Anyways I hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
